The Nobodies
by scorpiosgirl
Summary: Title may change. After a concert Toshiro starts to get along with guitarist of the group and eventually becomes more. My first at yaoi. Summary might change when I can find a good one to replace this one. HAITUS, REVISED
1. The Concert part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**This is my first story on FanFiction, now before you go and say well I seen a fic on here and it's by you. That story is "Princess" and that's my friends story and she put it up there and I'm gonna get her to take it down off of my account because it's not mine plus I don't want to get banned because of her (I just haven't gotten around to tell her to take it off). Now on with the story. Read and Review please.**

* * *

The Tokyo Stadium is jammed packed with people who came to see "The Nobodies" in concert. In the front row was a white-haired boy who looked about sixteen, standing and waiting for his friend to come back with drinks. If only there were seats in the place he could sit down but there was none, so he had no choice but to sit on the ground. The boy had on a pair of black and blue Tripp pants (they are the ones that are baggy and have chains all over them), black shirt and black-and-white Adidas. Around his neck was necklace that had a little pendant with the kanji of "10" on it. He was lost in his thoughts when an orange-haired boy came up to him.

"Hey Toshiro, what're you doing sitting on the ground?" Asked the orange-haired boy.

"I got tired of standing, you have the soda I asked for?" Toshiro asked looking up.

The orange-haired boy, named Ichigo, wore jeans with tears at the knees, a gray long sleeved shirt with a dark blue shirt over it, and black shoes. He stood beside Toshiro handing his drink to him.

"Here's your Dr. Pepper."

"Thanks." Toshiro said politely, while grabbing his drink from Ichigo and taking a sip of it.

"Don't mention it." Ichigo replied back taking a sip of his Coke.

Then the lights went out and the crowd started to cheer, Toshiro got up knowing it was best to stay standing than sitting. Just then, smoke covered the stage and Ichigo yelled. Toshiro just smiled and cheered. The smoke started to clear and one by one, the band members appeared then the lead singer came out.

"Welcome to Tokyo Stadium, Let's get this party started!! HIT IT SZAYEL!!" Shouted the female lead singer. The keyboardist, Szayel, played a slow tune then the special guest named Yumichika Ayasegawa played the violin and the crowd started to cheer loudly. The rest of the band joined Szayel's and Yumichika's tune as Hand of Sorrow was being played.

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand_

_To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand_

_The choice he'd made he could not comprehend_

_His blood a grim secret they had to command_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_

_He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

The two female band members joined the chorus, while the male lead guitarist walked around from time to time playing his guitar and randomly looking at the crowd.

_The curse of his powers tormented his life_

_Obeying the crown was a sinister price_

_His soul was tortured by love and by pain_

_He surely would flee but the oath made him stay_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_

_He prayed for the both but was denied_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

By this time the whole crowd joined the band in singing Toshiro just stood there smiling at the bassist who was smiling back at him.

_Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear_

_For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be_

_Still I'll be the hand that serves you_

_Though you'll not see that it is me_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

At the end of the song everyone but Szayel stopped playing. He continued playing till the end and the crowd cheered and whistled loudly. Then the lead singer walked up. She had the biggest boobs anyone has ever seen (I called them Pamela Anderson boobs).

"Hello and thank you for coming tonight. But before we continue I would like to introduce our female guitarist Azra Crawford, the drummer Renji Abarai, keyboardist Szayel Apollo Grantz, bassist and Szayel's long time girlfriend Ayame Hitsugaya, and our lead guitarist and my best friend who's like my brother Gin Ichimaru!! Of course I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." Everyone cheered loudly, Ichigo being one of the cheering crowd. Toshiro just stared at him like he had grown another head or something.

Rangiku looked at Gin. They nodded their heads at each other then Gin took the lead and started singing Psycho.

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho_

_She lays down on the fresh lawn_

_She can make everything magical_

_But she tied one on the big time_

_And it makes me wanna rewind_

_To back in the days when we were young_

_When everything was like a loaded gun_

_Ready to off at time any minute_

_And you know we're gonna win again (yeah)_

_And you know we're gonna win again (yeah)_

_And you know we're gonna win again_

Ayame, jamming on her bass, banging her head from time to time, joined Gin in the song.

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Maybe I'm the one who is the paranoid psycho_

_She lays down on the sidewalk_

_Never very analytical_

_She is something simply beautiful_

_Re-appear when you feel magical_

_To back in the days when we were young_

_When everything was like a loaded gun_

_Ready to go off any minute_

_Yeah you know we're gonna win again_

The crowd started to jump up and down, Toshiro just stood there watching Ichigo jump.

"Come on Toshiro jump with me!!" Ichigo screamed over the loud music

"No." Toshiro screamed back

"Aww, come on Toshiro don't be a party pooper!!" Ichigo screamed again.

"No!!" Toshiro said with more force.

"It's not gonna hurt you you!!" Ichigo pressed on

"Fine!!" Toshiro said giving up and started to jump up and down little did he know he was having fun.

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Maybe I'm the one who is the paranoid psycho_

_You're the one, you're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho_

_You're the one, you're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho_

_You're the one, you're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho_

_Back in the days when we were young_

_When everything was like a loaded gun_

_Ready to go off at any minute_

_And you know we're gonna win again_

Ayame looked at Toshiro having fun and smiled at him then went back to rocking out.

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Maybe I'm the one who is the paranoid psycho_

_You're the one, you're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho!_

_You're the one, you're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho!_

_You're the one, you're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho!_

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you like it. The songs I used were Hands of Sorrow by Within Temptation and Psycho by Puddle of Mudd. Part two of "The Concert" will be coming up pretty soon so don't kill me when I update late. Please review and please don't criticize my story I happen to like my story the way it is, if you don't like it then don't read it at all or don't bother at all. I'd like to thank my awesome beta M4gg0t. See ya next chapter.**


	2. The Concert Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Well here's the second chapter and part two or the "The Concert." Hope you enjoy this chapter please read and review.**

* * *

After all the jumping for that last song Toshiro decided to step outside for some fresh air and to cool down (believe me I've been to a concert like that and it was like 95 degrees in there and I got sick from the body heat, that was in a small closed in area.) Sitting out there for a few, his phone rang. He took it out and flipped it open, then put it to his ear.

"Hello." Toshiro said into the phone.

"Hello Shiro." Came a girls voice.

"Momo? What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to call you."

"Right, you called just to see if I could go out with you, isn't that right?"

"No-I mean... Yes."

"You know the answer to that Momo."

"Yes?!"

"No Momo the answer is no."

"Why?!"

"You know why!"

"It doesn't mean you can't go out with me?!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't! You can't just listen to what your sister says all the ti-"

_**Click**_

_'Like Izuru said, when she starts arguing hang up on her and don't answer if it's her.'_ Toshiro thought while pocketing his phone and walking back into the stadium hearing "It's the Fear" playing while getting to his spot.

_Long ago, it came to me_

_and ever since that day,_

_Infected with it's rage_

_But it ends today_

_It's the fear,_

_The fear of the dark_

_it's growing inside of me_

_They won, they will come to life_

_Have to save,_

_Save my beloved,_

_There is no escape_

_Because my fate is horror and doom_

When the song ended the crowd roared to life again. Toshiro got to his spot, and Ichigo looked at him.

What's wrong Toshiro?" Ichigo questioned.

"Momo called." Was all Toshiro had to say to let Ichigo know the rest on his own.

"She asked the same question again?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Toshiro sighed.

"The bitch needs to leave you alone after what she did!" Ichigo said raising is voice a little.

"I know. I did what Izuru told me. Hang up on her." Toshiro said through Ichigo's ranting.

"You did?!" Ichigo stopped his ranting in surprise.

"Yes you idiot I did," Toshiro said rather irritated.

Ichigo was about to say something else when Rangiku started to sing and Gin played right after her, then Renji played not long after Gin did.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

Renji started to seriously head bang while drumming, and Azra had to stop herself from laughing at him. She knew she would mess up if she did.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

Toshiro finally took a good look at Gin and couldn't help but blush a little. Ichigo noticed this and had to ask it.

"Is someone in love?" Ichigo teased.

"Shut up." Came the cold tone in Toshiro's voice.

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_Going under_

_Going under_

_I'm going under_

"You are in love. Who is it, I bet it's the Rangiku chick no one can't resist those mountains called boo-"

"No it's not her." Toshiro said interrupting Ichigo.

"Azra I bet it's her, She's cute." Ichigo guessed again.

"No it's not her." Toshiro said getting more irritated by the second.

"It couldn't be Ayame?!" Ichigo gasped. "She's you're older sister man, that's gross."

"No!! It's none of them and I'm not. In. Love." Toshiro said through gritted teeth.

Szayel played making the crowd cheer loud yet again then Rangiku sang "Bring me to Life."

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Rangiku walked around dancing from time to time having Gin join in the chorus.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

Ichigo's eyes followed Rangiku everywhere Toshiro noticed this and elbowed him in the side.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You're lucky it's me and not Rukia." Toshiro spat.

"Can't a guy look at a girl when his girlfriend isn't around?" Ichigo questioned.

"No." Toshiro answered that question fast.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love_

_Darling only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here there must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

After the song Szayel played on till the end, then the crowd went wild...yet again. They quieted down when Ayame spoke up.

"I hope everyone had fun tonight?" She asked receiving a loud cheer from the crowd. "Well this will be our last song tonight, but this song goes out to a special someone who is here tonight and that special someone is my little brother, Toshiro Hitsugaya, today is his birthday and this song goes to him. Happy birthday Toshiro." Ayame ended her speech and nodded to Gin. Azra started to play and Gin sang Famous.

_Hollywood hills_

_pocketful of shells_

_Sunset dragging_

_I haven't even slept for days_

_Something's gotta give_

_Might as well live it up_

_Until fat lady sings_

_You want it_

_You got it_

_It's everything you dreamed of_

_I just wanna be famous_

_Be so fucking jaded_

_'Cause all the Playboy Bunnies take my money from me_

_Show up at the Oscars_

_Look up Dennis Hopper_

_The money is for nothing_

_And the chicks are for free_

_Yeah I wanna be_

Ichigo smiled at Toshiro after saying "Happy birthday buddy."

"Thanks." Toshiro said while listening to the song.

_You can sleep all day_

_And still get paid_

_When the sun goes down_

_We'll do it all over again_

_Cause when you're on a roll_

_They gotta let you go_

_Right through the back door_

_Let the games begin_

_You want it_

_You got it_

_It's everything you dreamed of_

_I just wanna be famous_

_Be so fucking jaded_

_Cause all the Playboy Bunnies take my money from me_

_Show up at the Oscars_

_Look up Dennis Hopper_

_The money is for nothing_

_And the chicks are for free_

_Yeah I wanna be_

Ayame smiled at Toshiro who smiled back at her. She hoped he had fun tonight.

_I hope that it's everything_

_That you dream about_

_Be careful what you wish for_

_I hope that it's everything_

_That you dream_

_When everything's falling apart at the seams_

_And I know that you never believed in me_

_Don't ever let 'em fuck with your dreams_

_Yeah_

_Since it means so much to you_

_You want it_

_You got it_

_It's everything you dreamed of_

_I just wanna be famous_

_be so fucking jaded_

_Cause all the Playboy Bunnies take my money from me_

_Show up at the Oscars_

_Look up Dennis Hopper_

_The money is for nothing_

_And the chicks are for free_

_I just wanna be famous_

_'Cause fame is contagious_

_Now all the Playboy Bunnies want my money from me_

_Show up at the Grammies_

_So loaded they ban me_

_The money is for nothing_

_And the chicks are for free_

_Yeah I wanna be_

_Yeah_

_Yeah I wanna be_

At the end of the song the crowd cheered, applauded and whistled and the band started to leave while Azra did the closure. "THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!!"

* * *

Ichigo and Toshiro just walked out of the stadium, happy that the cold breeze relaxed them and cooled their bodies down from the heat. While walking, Toshiro stopped and Ichigo turned around, confused as to why he stopped.

"Let's go see Ayame." Toshiro said out of the blue before turning around and walking off in the opposite direction.

"Sure, why not." Ichigo answered following Toshiro to the back.

Once getting to the back they found the bus, Toshiro knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal a lavender tinted-silver haired man, Toshiro blushed when he looked at him then it happened. The door closed in his face. Toshiro just stood there in shock while Ichigo busted out laughing at his expression.

* * *

"Who was it?" Ayame asked looking up from her laptop.

"Fans." Said the silver haired man before sitting down and going back playing his game.

"Gin! You don't slam doors in their faces!" Ayame yelled while getting up and walking to the door after smacking Gin upside of the head.

"What was that for?!" Gin whined while rubbing his head.

"For being such a dick." Was all she said before opening the door.

When the door opened again Ayame smiled seeing who it was standing there.

"Toshi!!" Ayame exclaimed.

Toshiro scowled at the nickname she given him. "I'm not a little kid anymore Ayame."

"I know but you're still my little brother. But come in, Rangiku is resting her vocal cords, Azra's in the shower, Szayel went out so did Renji... as for Gin. Well you know." She said gesturing for the two to come in.

Once in the bus Gin was kicked back playing 'Need for Speed' on the Playstation. Ayame was about to say something when Gin beat her to it.

"Szayel called says he's waiting for "it" ta be done, Ran is still in the back and Azra is talking ta the biker of a step dad." Gin said not taking his eyes off the game he was playing. Ayame snatched the controller from his hands saving it and turning it off.

"Hey!" Gin whined

"Gin I would like you to meet my little brother Toshiro." Ayame pointed to Toshiro

"H-Hello." Toshiro stammered blushing.

"And his friend Ichigo Kurosaki." She motioned to Ichigo.

"Hey." Gin said lazily.

Ayame rolled her eyes and went back to her laptop to finish her term paper. Toshiro sat next to Gin who went back to playing his game while Toshiro watched. Ichigo read one of Ayame's college text books making faces at the pictures he's seen. Then Toshiro's phone went off.

"Hello." He answered.

"SHIRO!! Don't you ever hang up on me aga-"

He flipped the phone closed and pocketed it Ichigo just laughed and Ayame looked up from her laptop.

"Let me guess. Momo?" She asked.

"Yea and she won't stop calling me." Toshiro said very irritated at the fact.

"Phone." Ayame ordered.

Toshiro sighed and handed her the phone and it just went off again, it was Momo again. Ayame flipped it open and answered.

"Alright listen here, stop calling my brother, you OVERREACTED OBSESSIVE BITCH!!!" Ayame yelled.

"But Ayame I-"

No you listen here, after what you fucking did to him in high school. I doubt he wants to be friends with you or better yet go out with you so don't push your luck chick!!"

"But what I said was the truth!"

"The truth that should be kept in the family only! Not for the whole world to know!"

Then she hung up the phone and opened it again and blocked her number and handed it back to Toshiro.

"There she won't be able to to call you now." She said.

Just then Azra came in from the back with a look of 'What the hell' on her face.

"Alright all I heard was 'Overreacted Obsessive Bitch.' The fuck is that?" Azra asked.

"That fucking Momo bitch!" Ayame said really pissed off.

"The one who told everyone that-"

"She's the one.' Ayame rather quickly.

Azra sat down across from Ayame after grabbing a Coke from the fridge.

"You gonna tell Toshiro about you and Szayel?" Azra asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Ayame said

"Tell me about what?" Toshiro questioned quite confused.

"Me and Szayel are expecting." Ayame smiled.

Toshiro looked at her wide eye. "Expecting? As in baby expecting."

"Yes as in baby expecting." Ayame giggled.

"How far are you?" Toshiro questioned further.

"Hmm... About a month." She answered.

"Great!" Toshiro exclaimed.

The door opened, and Szayel and Renji walked in with food and drinks.

* * *

**A/n: Well that's it for the second chapter. Next chapter is gonna be the party and if you're wondering about Momo I hate her, so sorry for all the Momo fans out there. As for Szayel I like him I think he's hot (XD) and Ayame is Toshiro's older sister if you're all wondering. See ya next chapter. Please Review and don't criticize my story once again I happen to like my story the way it is.**


	3. The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Here's the third chapter, hope you enjoy it. If you don't know this is a yaoi story, thats right its a boyxboy story you have been forewarned. After this chapter updates will be alittle slower since I don't have chapter four written down yet. Oh and try to criticize me all you want you're gonna be ignored, I've had enough of it already. But anyways let me shut the fuck up and lets get on with the story shall we?**

* * *

Ayame led Toshiro to the birthday cake that had twenty candles on it, singing 'Happy Birthday' and he blew out the candles. They ate cake, cheeseburgers and of course various other foods. While everyone was relaxing and enjoying the food Ayame walked up to Azra getting her attention.

"So what did you're step dad want?" Ayame asked.

"Oh the same old thing 'How I was doing and how was the concert'." Azra sighed. "You know Kenpachi."

Ayame laughed. "Yeah always the tough guy but deep down you know he's a really caring person."

The two girls kept having their conversation until Gin walked up to Ayame.

"Oh Gin." Azra looked up. "Is there something you want?"

Yea, I want ta speak wit' Ayame." Gin asked.

Ayame turned around to face him. "What is it?"

"It's 'bout yer brother." Gin started.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You think he's _hot_ huh?"

"No-I mean-yea-I mean-" He sighed. "Yea."

Ayame smiled then laughed. "You want to know if he's single?"

"Yes." Gin replied with alittle more confidence in himself.

Azra grabbed Ayame from Gin, who looked confused at the reaction. "I just need to speak with Ayame for a minute, if you don't mind."

"No I don' mind?" Gin replied.

Azra dragged Ayame away to the other side of the bus out of Gin's earshot. Ayame snatched her arm away from Azra's grasp. "What was that for?!"

"You know what this means?" Azra whispered.

"What?" Ayame whispered back.

Azra rolled her eyes. "It means that Gin has the hots for your brother, and if you get them together then Momo will be nothing more than a one night stand."

"Duh. I know Gin likes Toshi it's the reason why he's asking these questions." Ayame snorted then narrowed her eyes. "Since when did my brother sleep with Momo?"

"Since never. You think he'll go out with her let alone sleep with her?" Azra replied.

"No." Ayame asked.

"Thought so." Azra deadpanned.

The two girls walked back to Gin who was still looking at them in confusion.

"Sorry about that." Ayame apologized. "Now where were we?"

"Thats a'right." Gin accepted the apology. "Um ya said somethin' 'bout him bein' single."

"Oh yes, well, he is single." Ayame said refreshing her memories.

"And?" Gin asked.

"So you want to go on a date with him, correct?" Ayame questioned.

"Well...Maybe." Gin answered.

"Well for one thing you have to know if he likes you as well, also be friends with him too." Ayame asked. "Also don't be shy on asking him on what he likes and what he don't likes."

"Ya know what. Fer bein' pregnant yer pretty kickass." Gin laughed.

"Hey! I can still can be a bitch, this baby hasn't changed me yet." Ayame snapped playfully.

"Yea, yea whatever."

* * *

Toshiro walked over to Ayame and Gin with his keys in his hands. Ayame and Gin looked him as to see what he wanted.

"Hey Ayame." Toshiro called.

"Yes. What is it?" She asked wondering what he wanted.

"I need a ride home, Ichigo had to leave because of Rukia." Toshiro answered.

"Oh." She pushed Gin in front of her. "Well Gin here will take you home, right?"

"What are ya talki-OW!!" Ayame elbowed him in the stomach and dragged him away for a few minutes. "What was that fer?"

"This is your chance Gin." She whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you two will be alone and you can get to know alittle bit about him while taking him home." She said before going back to Toshiro with Gin in tow.

"So ya ready to go?" Gin asked Toshiro.

"Yea." Toshiro replied.

Ayame hugged Toshiro and gave him a kiss on the forehead who scowled at that. She smiled at his scowl before saying bye.

"Bye and be careful Toshi."

"I will and will you please stop calling me Toshi." He said.

"I can't, I'm used to calling you that." She laughed.

Rangiku ran up to him pulling his head into her 'Pamela Anderson' boobs (A/n: I swear they are Pamela Anderson size.) Toshiro struggled against her hold on his head.

"Matsumoto, I can't breathe. He gasped out.

"Hey Ran, if you suffocate him Ayame will be pissed." Azra told Rangiku.

"Alright fine. Bye Toshiro." Rangiku said letting go of Toshiro's head.

"Later Toshiro." Renji called.

"See you soon." Szayel said from beside Ayame.

"Thanks for the party everyone." Toshiro said while getting out of the bus with Gin.

* * *

Toshiro walked beside Gin outside to Gin's car. Every few minutes he would glance up at Gin then look away blushing. Gin looked around before finding the courage to speak.

"Ya had fun?" Gin asked him.

"Yes I had fun." Toshiro replied. "What about you?"

"Oh I had fun too." Gin said with a slight hesitation.

Toshiro looked up and smiled. "Good."

Silence took over once again before Gin spoke again. "So you're gonna be an uncle?"

"Yes and I'm happy for my sister. But one thing I don't want a nephew with pink hair, Szayel's bad enough." Toshiro sighed.

Gin laughed only to stop a few seconds later. "Well here's my car." He said motioning to a red car.

"It's a Honda." Toshiro said in surprise. "A Civic at that."

"Yep, it's a 2006 and in good condition." Gin informed him.

The red Honda had black rims, the windows were tinted and underneath the car were red lights. Gin and Toshiro got in and strapping themselves in before Gin started the car and took off following Toshiro's directions to his house. Upon entering the Townhouse complex and pulling up to Toshiro's place, Toshiro opened the door and was about to get out when Gin grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong?" Toshiro blushed.

"Here." Gin gave him his cell number.

"What's this for?" Toshiro asked looking the number.

"So we can hang out sometime, when I'm off tour." Gin told him.

Toshiro blushed. "Oh. Well thank you."

Getting out of the car he waved to Gin and walked to his front door, opening it. Once inside he made a face at his slightly messy house looks like he's cleaning tomorrow since he has the day off. Hell, while he's at it he might as well go grocery shopping. God how much he hates shopping for food, maybe he could get Ayame to go with him, while she's in town. Sighing, he took off his shoes and went upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Once in his bedroom Toshiro stripped down to his boxers and put on a pair of blue sleeping pants. During changing his phone rang, fishing it out of his jeans pocket, flipping it open and pressing it to his ear.

"Hello." He said rather sleepily.

'_Oh Toshiro its Ayame, did I wake you?'_ Came Ayame's voice.

"No you didn't infact I was just about to go to bed when you called."

_'Oh I'm sorry. But the reason I'm calling is that me and Szayel wants to have dinner with you at your place, is that alright?'_

"Yea it's okay, I'd like to have company."

_'Great! I'll cook tomorrow, knowing you, you love my cooking.'_

"Yep."

_'Great. Well I'll let you sleep now. But I'll see you tomorrow.'_

"Alright."

_'I love you.'_

"Love ya too."

_'Goodnight.'_

"Night."

Hanging up and setting it on the table he crawled into bed, getting under the covers and curling up into a ball before sleep overcame him.

* * *

**A/n: That's it for chapter three. Oh yeah I have to tell everyone what I did. I CAUGHT CHICKEN WINGS ON FIRE VIA MICROWAVE!! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! BUT APPEARANTLY I DID IT!! Anyways next chapter is the dinner. See you then.**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hello my fellow readers,

This is scorpiosgirl speaking, I woul like to inform all my wonderful readers that all my stories will be going through a major revision while others will be taken down because I lost interest in them. So in the mean time the fanfics will be taken down when their revised versions are completed and the only reason I'm doing this is that now that I look back on them, they were not detailed enough or just not up to my standards and I also can't juggle from story to story like I used to. So I will be updating one at a time until they are completed, that way I have time to complete others and I can focus on updating one fanfic on this site instead of a bunch of them.

I'm sorry to give you the news since so much of you are looking forward to reading more, anyways here is the list of what are being revised and what are being taken down.

Revising:

Savior of Love

The Nobodies

Witch Hunt

Taking down:

The Search (permanately)

Seventeen Years of Love (Will be back up though, once I get more chapters done)

Spy Assassin (Will be back up, once I get more chapters done)

Thank you for reading this and for liking my fanfics... So until then look out for my next fanfic in -Man

PS: I'm also looking for a Beta, look at my profile on what I'm looking for.


End file.
